


feel me up

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Chair Sex, Crossdressing, Erections, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, One Shot, Panties, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: This wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. But, they seemed to make it a little farther each time...





	feel me up

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Kinktober Day 11. Today's Kinks are: Crossdressing || Frottage || Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose.

His cock hardened pretty much instantly. The second her fingers brushed over his skin. Pietro had always been a sucker for the way she touched him, though.

This wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. They seemed to make it a little farther each time before they had to fuck each others’ brains out. He absently wondered how far they’d get this time. He personally, was hoping for the shoes, but the way he was stiffening, it didn’t look like they’d make it.

The black stockings slid up his legs nicely, snug at the top, but no runs or tears from being too tight. And the fact that Darcy was helping dress him gave the whole ordeal a sheen of eroticism, even without the promise of sex, it was erotically charged, and he loved it.

Tongue between her teeth, Darcy connected the garters to the lacy tops of the stockings, tightening the garters with practiced ease.

“That feel alright?” she asked, her voice low and husky before she playfully snapped the elastic against his skin.

The panties he’d pulled on first were becoming tighter and tighter by the second, and she hadn’t even touched his dick yet. He nodded, because if he spoke, he probably would have begged her to touch him. To stroke his cock. To get these stockings all messy with cum and he wasn’t ready to remove them yet.

“Stand up,” she said, scooting back to give him the room. She knelt on the floor in front of him, so when he stood, she was almost level with his groin. With his painfully stiff erection.

She hummed and ran her hand up his stocking clad thigh.

Pietro swore under his breath as her soft touch found it’s way between his legs.

She rubbed over his erection, inhaling sharply at the feel of him. “Holy cocks of steel, Batman…” she teased, before pressing her cheek against his thigh, her breath hot over his extremely sensitive skin. She wanted it as much as he did. And that definitely didn’t help Pietro calm down in the slightest.

The silk panties felt like a second skin, and as she rubbed him through the underwear, his cock began to leak profusely all over the inside of them, making little wet spots appear the more she massaged his aching erection.

“Darcy…” he groaned.  “Fuck, Darcy…”

“You want more?” she asked, eyebrows raised, so ready to give him anything he wanted that he felt he could just drop to his knees and kiss her.  Worship her like she deserved. Eat her pussy while the panties kept his erection in check.

But he didn’t. He wanted the shoes.

“I want to wear the shoes,” he said, surprised at the levelness of his voice. The authority. The certainty.

“I was hoping you’d say that. With your legs and an ass like that, fucking stunning, Pietro…”  She smiled widely and reached for the shoes. Size eleven in men’s, the black pumps fit him snugly, and when he checked out his reflection in the mirror, he preened a little. He did have a nice ass.

They added inches to his height and when she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against his back, she couldn't reach as high as she normally would. But she could reach where it counted.

Her small hands tugging him from the silk panties nearly did him in, but he held it together so he could faintly hear the things she was whispering. “You’re beautiful. So fucking hot.” He lasted all of a dozen pumps of her fist before cumming all over himself and her hand and the floor.

He was still hard, still stiff as hell when he turned around, crowding her back to the chair and pulling her into his lap.

Her pants and panties came off and he groaned into her ear as she sank down on his cock.

“So fucking gorgeous…” she murmured, fingers gripping his shoulders as he fucked her up and down his member.

Her tits bounced in her t-shirt and through his orgasmic haze, he recognized an opportunity and flipped up her shirt, catching both in his hands and pulling her closer. As he sucked a nipple into his mouth, her words became moans, long moans as she reached down between them to rub her clit in tiny circles.

She came with his name on her lips and her body quivering and shaking through the intense spasms.

When she finally came down, she leaned against his chest and draped her arms around his shoulders. “I promise, next time, we’ll get to the lipstick,” she said on an exhale.

Pietro chuckled. “We got to the shoes this time, I’m proud of us. That’s a major accomplishment.”

“You’re just too fucking hot, babe…” she murmured, cuddling closer. “Can’t keep my hands off.”

“Don’t want you to,” he whispered in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it. ;)


End file.
